


A Happy Disaster

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama goes to Helter Skelter and unfortunately gets absolutely wasted. Thankfully, a kind (and cute) stranger helps him to his friend's apartment. Waking up with a massive hangover, Tsukiyama learns he has a new number in his phone under the name of 'Kaneki Ken', and that his best friend decided to play match-maker while he was passed out in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This AU makes absolutely no sense and is highly self-indulgent. It is set during the RE timeline (post Kaneki's return), but Tsukiyama and Kaneki have never met, the Anteiku raid never happened and Kaneki never worked for the CCG.

“Tsukiyama, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Itori’s face was kind of blurry. Tsukiyama thought she was laughing, but he really could not tell. It felt like his ears were filled with cotton.

“One more.” Tsukiyama was sure the words were slurred, but Itori understood and poured him one more of those fancy glasses of blood wine with the eyeballs in it that he liked so much.

Itori was shaking her head. Tsukiyama joined her in the action. It was kind of fun. “I’m cutting you off after this.”

“Whatever you say.” Tsukiyama waved his hand and nearly knocked the drink off the counter. He slid his hand back and picked up the drink, nearly spilling it all over himself as he brought it to his lips. He hummed as he sipped the drink. If it was his last, he should savour it… but it seemed to be disappearing far more quickly than he anticipated.

In truth, he was never quite so drunk before. He usually came for a few drinks, talked with Itori or someone at the bar, then called a driver from the manor to pick him up. However, he decided to have a bit more, after all he was celebrating… what was he celebrating? He could not remember. But after those few extra drinks it was much easier to follow them with more… and well…

He covered his mouth as he hiccupped, startling himself. And when it happened again, he giggled. He sounded really silly.

He heard the door open behind him, but he did not turn to look. Itori walked away from him and went to serve the other customer, which he was rather sad about. He liked Itori’s company, so he stood, holding onto the bar for support as he stumbled over to the chair next to the man, barely able to pull himself up to him.

They were talking, but seemed to stop when Tsukiyama took his seat. He could not decipher the look Itori sent him, but the man just looked adorably confused.

Actually. “Hey… you’re really cute.”

Tsukiyama heard Itori snort and the man just smiled awkwardly back at Tsukiyama. “Hello.” He had such a nice voice. “You are?”  

“Shukiy – Tshuki –“

“It’s Tsukiyama Shuu.” Itori spoke for him and the man laughed. Oh. His laugh sounded nice too. Tsukiyama wanted to hear more of it.

“You – you can call me Shuu.” Tsukiyama leaned closer to him, then nearly lost his balance and almost toppled into the man’s lap. The man caught him and set him back on the stool, Tsukiyama giggling the whole time. “You’re cute.”

“I’m Kaneki Ken.”

…

Tsukiyama woke to a harsh sound and light hitting his face. As soon as his eyes opened, he was subjected to the harsh flash of a camera.

“Chie. _Please_.” He begged, covering his eyes with the back of his hands.

He heard her snot. “It’s not every day I get to see you hungover.”

“What happened?” He cracked his eyes open, finding himself in Chie’s guest room. The curtains were open and daylight was streaming through the window and into his eyes, and he guessed Chie ripping the curtains open was what woke him up in the first place.

“Well, would you like to hear the story or see the pictures?” He could hear the grin in her voice.

_“Chie.”_

“Fine, you got me there. I haven’t picked out the best of them yet. There’s so much to sort through. I’ll show you them later.” She pulled the blankets off of him. “Get up. Get ready. I’ll see you in the kitchen after your breath no longer reeks of vomit.”

Tsukiyama made a face, but obeyed, slowly making his way to the bathroom, head spinning. He held onto the wall along the way, sure he would feel much better after brushing his teeth, showering and – he quickly realized he had no fresh cloths to change into. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose as the very smell of alcohol clinging to him nearly made him vomit.

“By the way,” Chie called. “Kanae’s on his way to bring you some cloths and whatever the hell you use to get ready in the morning.”

“Ah, merci.” He closed the door behind him and turned on Chie’s shower. Though the smell of her cheap shampoo scratched at his nose, it was much better than the alternative, and he felt considerably better when he stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Almost on cue, there was a knock on the door.

Tsukiyama dressed, grateful Kanae thought to bring him comfortable cotton clothing rather than some of his more rigid attire. Kanae included Tsukiyama’s whole travel kit, including his hygiene supplies, hair products, makeup… Tsukiyama simply put some moisturizer on his face and dried his hair.

When he exited, Kanae was already gone and Tsukiyama raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“Matsumae called him back to the manor.” She explained. “Your father tried to cook and there was a small fire.”

Tsukiyama sighed. “Papa, not _again._ ”

“Anyway.” Chie sifted through some pictures and pulled out a few. “About last night.”

“Merde. I need coffee before I hear this.”

Chie grinned and waved a hand. “Kanae brought some for you. It’s on the counter.”

When Tsukiyama retrieved it, he sat down, pushing aside his long bangs which seemed insistent on falling in front of his eye without any product in them.

“And exhibit number one.” Chie handed Tsukiyama a picture and he wordlessly stared. He was _hideous_. He hair was an absolute mess, his face was blotchy, his nose was running and he had tear and makeup streaks down his cheeks, all while smiling foolishly. Tsukiyama whined, putting his head in his hands.

“No, wait. Wait. It gets better.” Chie laughed. “Tell me, how much do you remember from last night?”

Tsukiyama sighed. “I went to Helter Skelter to celebrate having my first poem published.” It was included in a small book with many other poems from different people, but still. “Had a few drinks.” Chie gave him a look. “Okay, more than a few drinks. Then… I think – I. Oh god. There was a guy. And I think I might have harassed him.”

Chie laughed again and Tsukiyama glared at her.

“This isn’t funny!”

“Oh, but it is.” Chie said gleefully. “See, check this out.” She handed Tsukiyama a few pictures. In them, there was a black-haired man with an amused expression and Tsukiyama was practically hanging off him. “You literally would _not_ stop asking for his number, even after he already gave it to you.”

“ _Non._ ”

“It’s true. You do have his number in your phone. You made me enter it because you couldn’t figure out how to press buttons.” Chie gathered the pictures up. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to put these somewhere safe for future use, and if that guy’s still as cute as you thought he was last night, you should give him a call.” Chie paused. “He seemed nice.” She added earnestly, pulling Tsukiyama’s phone out of her sweater pocket and placing it on the table in front of him.

Tsukiyama scooped it up immediately, finding the unfamiliar name in his contacts as Chie left the room. It rang a few times, and Tsukiyama was worried he would not pick up.

_“Hello?”_

“I’m so sorry for last night!” Tsukiyama hurried out.

There was silence on the other end of the line, then a quite laugh. _“It’s fine. How are you feeling?”_

Tsukiyama blinked in surprise. “Uh. My head really hurts,” he admitted hesitantly.

The man – Kaneki Ken was his name in Tsukiyama’s contacts – hummed. _“Figures. If you are feeling up to it, would you like to get coffee?”_

Tsukiyama sputtered. “ I – yes.”

_“Are you still at your friend’s? If so, I know a good café within walking distance.”_

“I am.” Tsukiyama mumbled, feeling a little dazed.

_“Great. Will you be ready in an hour?”_

“Yes.”

_“Then I’ll see you in an hour.”_ There was a click and the line went dead, leaving Tsukiyama to stare at it for a few moments.

Kaneki’s voice was just as nice as Tsukiyama remembered it… soft, kind, tentative, and just a little breathy… Tsukiyama downed the rest of the coffee Kanae brought him, nearly choking as it burned down his throat. It seemed he was doing his hair and makeup after all.

He never did his makeup hungover before, and he came to know it was very difficult. Especially while Chie was trying to dust his cheeks with some type of blue powder she seemed to magically conjure up.

…

“Chie, _no_.” Tsukiyama swatted her hand away. “I _know_ you have that pair of black sunglasses you can lend me.”

“Come on.” She said. “Purple looks really nice on you. And you do like flowers.” She attempted to stick the _hideous_ sunglasses on Tsukiyama’s face again and he backed up a few feet, crossing his arms.

“ _Where did you even get those monstrosities?”_

“Maybe it was from a photo shoot,” she hummed. “Maybe it was so in the event you showed up to my apartment drunk, got a hangover the next morning, and then fared in the sunlight about as well as a classic vampire, I would be fully prepared to get you to wear these while your strength is about that of a normal human’s.”

“Are you lucky or diabolical?” Tsukiyama muttered, running a finger under his eye to make sure his mascara did not smudge during Chie’s antics.

“I prefer to think a little bit of both.” She grinned, holding up her camera. “Come on. One picture.”

“Absolutely not!” Tsukiyama retreated into the kitchen, inching closer to Chie’s front door. He wondered if he should just give up on the sunglasses and brave the bright light outside and the nauseating headache that came with it.

There was no way he was going to accept the awful pair on sunglasses Chie was trying to give him. They were a horrendous purple and the frames were flower shaped! And she expected him to put them on? What a ridiculous notion.

There was a knock on the door and Tsukiyama fled to it before Chie could answer. He practically tore open the door, and Kaneki’s lips twitched upwards when he saw Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama was about to return his smile and say something in greeting when he felt something slide over his eyes, his vision going rose-tinted.

_“Chie!”_ He practically shrieked, spinning around just in time to be blinded by a flash even from behind the sunglasses.

“Got it.” She said, turning her camera to the side a bit and squinting at the photo.

Tsukiyama picked the glasses off his face, pouting. “Please delete that.” He turned back to Kaneki, ignoring his amused expression. “I’m sorry. Again.”

Kaneki waved a hand in dismissal. “It’s fine.”

Tsukiyama gave Chie one more glance. “ _Please. Give me the other sunglasses.”_ He pleaded for the last time. He did not want to make Kaneki wait.

“No. I think you look pretty good in those ones.” Chie did not look away from her camera.

“I agree.” He heard Kaneki second from behind him.

Tsukiyama turned back and forth between the two, groaning.

“Fine, fine.” Chie grinned and pivoted on her heel, only to open a kitchen cupboard door and fish the hidden sunglasses out from behind a number of plates and bowls.

“ _Thank you_ ” Tsukiyama exchanged the sunglasses and held the other ones out to Chie, who took them without a word.

_Finally_ , he was ready to head out. And also get a good look at Kaneki under the bright kitchen lights. Yes, he was cute. (Just like his drunk-self thought). He had an angelic face with soft, black hair framing it. However, he looked and saw what he had not the night before. The guarded dullness in his eyes and the circles under them as well. The muscles hidden under the comfortable dark sweater he wore and his relaxed, but careful stance. He was clearly not someone who escaped the rough life that so many ghouls experienced.

Kaneki raised an eyebrow. “Well? Should we be going?”

“Yes.” Tsukiyama quietly cleared his throat and straightened his clothes. He followed Kaneki out the door and down the stairs leading from Chie’s apartment. Tsukiyama took them slowly, feeling a little bit unsteady, but thankfully made it down in one piece. “Uh – Kaneki? If you don’t mind me asking a few questions?”

“Go ahead.”

“Well, I suppose first of all… why did you decide to take me home?”

“Ah.” Kaneki scratched the back of his head, like he was embarrassed. “Itori asked me to as a favour and I was also kind of worried considering you couldn’t really… walk.”

Tsukiyama winced. “Oh, and… Why do want to take me for coffee? After last night?”

“After all the stories Chie told, I was curious.” Kaneki gestured for Tsukiyama to walk beside him.

Tsukiyama’s face scrunched up. “Mon dieu. What could she have told you?”

“There were many pictures involved.” Kaneki admitted, sticking his hands in his pant pockets with a wry smile. “She had me look at them after asking if I wanted coffee, then getting me to make it myself.”

“And what did she show you?” Tsukiyama pressed.

Kaneki shook his head. “She made me promise not to tell. Or say where she kept the pictures.”

“I wish I could burn them…” Tsukiyama muttered. “She has too much fun tormenting me… please tell me she didn’t bother you too much.”

Kaneki laughed. “Just a little. She’s rather insistent. She kept asking for a picture of my kagune.”

“Oh my god.”

“Don’t worry, I refused. Though I was surprised she knew you’re a ghoul.” Kaneki turned down a sidewalk and they quieted as they left the more reclusive residential area and approached the far busier streets of Tokyo.

Tsukiyama adjusted the sunglasses over his eyes, making sure to stick close and not lose Kaneki within the crowd. He was relieved when they finally arrived at the café. The smells of the humans in the crowd – which under another circumstance, he might have found intriguing – were sharp and giving him a headache. All the perfumes and products people used mixed together into an intangible and toxic cloud. The smell of the café, on the other hand, was relaxing. The scent of good coffee permeated the air and he inhaled pleasantly. Unlike outside, the café was dim, with lights above every table. The interior could have used some redecorating, perhaps a little colour to brighten the place up, but with his headache, Tsukiyama was grateful for the dull and worn colours.

Tsukiyama took his sunglasses off and blinked his eyes a few times. He and Kaneki took a rather isolated seat in the back, and Tsukiyama found the chairs to be comfortable.

“I come here to read sometimes.” Kaneki was watching Tsukiyama, and he could see Kaneki was much more relaxed in the familiar atmosphere of the café, as if some of the tension had drained out of his body. “It’s usually quiet. A lot of college students study here, but they rarely get too loud.”

“I like to read as well. It’s a nice escape from reality.” Tsukiyama murmured, keeping his voice low, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere surrounding them.

Kaneki nodded empathetically. “I feel the same way. Do you have any favourite genres?”

“Horror, mostly. I like fantasy as well.” Tsukiyama traced the lip of the table with his finger. He did not mind other genres. He did like mystery, science fiction. He recently started to take a liking to romance (though he never found a story he could really _relate_ to), but he did not feel it was appropriate to bring up while he was unsure of exactly what the meeting with Kaneki was. He liked Kaneki. He seemed kind, he was interested in books, and well… it was rare Tsukiyama met a ghoul he genuinely liked. But he was in no way going to assume he and Kaneki were on a _date._ As a matter of fact, he was pretty sure they were not. Kaneki was kind, and taking Tsukiyama out for coffee to remedy his hangover was just that. He also doubted Kaneki would be attracted to him after the previous night… but his heart sure could hope.

Kaneki noticeably perked up at the mention of horror. “Have you read any of Takatsuki Sen’s works?”

“I believe I have.” He could distantly recall a few random plot points at the mention of the name, but book titles escaped him. “Is she your favourite author?”

“Yes, I love all of her works. She’s having a book signing in a few days. I missed her last one so I’m looking forward to this one.” Kaneki glanced up, smiling at the waitress as she took their orders.

And that was how Tsukiyama ended up invited to join Kaneki at the book signing.

…

Was it too much? Tsukiyama turned slightly, adjusting his shirt. Was the shirt to bright? Should he change? Did he put on too much makeup? He kept it all natural looking, but his eyelashes did look a bit long…

There was a flash behind him. “I’m sure he’ll think you look pretty.”

“Chie!” Tsukiyama stuttered. “What do you mean by that?”

“You’re not very subtle.” Chie stepped into the small bathroom with him and sat on the edge of the bathtub. “You left the tag on that shirt by the way, and the stickers on your shoes. You’ve also spent twice the amount of time you usually do on your makeup. And don’t even get me started on the hair. You just got it trimmed, didn’t you? Don’t answer that, by the way.” Another flash of her camera. “You’ve also checked your phone every two minutes for like… the past hour. Also… you’re here, taking up my bathroom space, because you’re worried seeing the manor will scare your beau away.”

Tsukiyama sighed, twisting his mascara closed. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yet.” Chie stared down at her camera, fiddling with it. “But you want him to be.”

“ _Chie._ ” Tsukiyama whined. “Cut it out.”

“You should date him.” Chie murmured. “Maybe invite him over here sometime. He makes much better coffee than you.”

“Remind me, why don’t you make your own coffee?”

Chie ignored him and took another picture. “Admit it. He’s really nice and you really like him.”

“So maybe I do.” Tsukiyama gave his makeup one more look over, then dug around in his kit for some scissors to cut the tag off his shirt. “But that means nothing if he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“True.” Chie agreed. “Which is why you’re getting all prettied up for him so he’ll see you in that way and not…?”

“The drunk mess that kept crying on him as he tried to take me home.” Tsukiyama groaned.

Chie snorted. “Yeah, that was hilarious. You kept crying about everything. About how there were no more drinks. That you were too hot. For some reason you thought your hair was purple and you _really_ didn’t like it. At least you only threw up after he left”

“So you keep telling me. Rather _gleefully_ I might add.”

“It _is_ some of the best material I’ve had in a while.”

Tsukiyama’s phone vibrated and he rushed to read the text, smiling as he did so. Kaneki was just down the street and would be there in a few minutes. Tsukiyama was ready well enough. He would meet him outside before Chie could harass Kaneki. He rushed to the door, pulling on a thin jacket and slipping his shoes on.

“Don’t forget the stickers!” Chie called, and Tsukiyama cursed as he bent down to peel them off.

He met Kaneki just at the bottom of the stairs, and except from catching Tsukiyama by the shoulder, he graciously ignored the fact that Tsukiyama tripped on the bottom one and almost face-plant.

When Tsukiyama straightened up, he noticed Kaneki looked especially cute. His hair was fluffy and he had a book clutched in one hand. He was once again dressed in soft clothing, a sweater engulfing his frame. Tsukiyama felt his cheeks heat up, but hopefully his concealer hid that reaction somewhat.

He heard Kaneki cough, and was a little surprised to see Kaneki’s cheeks had some red in them as well. “You look nice.”

“Thank you.” Tsukiyama smiled shyly and picked at the bottom of his jacket. “Shall we go?”

The book signing was not too loud, though there was a constant buzz the whole time. Kaneki seemed eager, holding his book to his chest and doing the closest thing to gushing over Takatsuki’s works that he could do. Every time Kaneki turned to him, eyes wide and eager, Tsukiyama’s heart gave little palpitations. They waited in line long enough for Tsukiyama’s feet to be a little sore, and he almost regretted wearing new shoes that were not broken in. Almost. And when they reached Kaneki’s favourite author, Tsukiyama was more than shocked to smell she was a ghoul. That only made him more interested to read her novels… would that give them a new meaning?

Kaneki and Tsukiyama left shortly after the signing, and Tsukiyama noted Kaneki appeared to be a little drained. Was he the type to get tired after being surrounded by so many people? Or was it just because he was a ghoul? Tsukiyama did not know. He never really spent his life in hiding…

It felt like the day was too short, and the sun was already setting. He wished it could have been longer, and that he could have spent more time with Kaneki. Tsukiyama had not known Kaneki for too long, but he seemed much quieter than the last time they went out together. Since they left the book signing, Kaneki hardly said anything, and instead, spent most of the time staring at the ground and worrying his lip with his teeth.

They reached the base of the stairs leading up to Chie’s apartment and Kaneki turned to him, smiling. “Thank you for coming with me today.”

“I really enjoy spending time with you.” And Tsukiyama almost clapped his hand over his own mouth because _what the fuck_ why did he say that?

Kaneki blinked slowly, and then laughed. “I do as well. Uh – with you, I mean.”

“Oh.” Tsukiyama mumbled. “I’m glad.” He could feel his cheeks flaming more intensely every second and while his makeup was top of the line, he really suspected it wore off enough to not hide it that time around.

“I hope I’m not misinterpreting this…” Kaneki said lowly, stepping closer slowly. “But… if you would like, could I kiss you?”

Hardly believing he heard correctly, Tsukiyama could only nod, his breath catching in his throat as Kaneki stepped so close they were almost chest to chest, and reached up on his toes. Tsukiyama tilted his head as Kaneki’s lips pressed chastely to his. As Kaneki pulled back, Tsukiyama (much to his horror) made a small noise that sounded needier than he would have liked. But Kaneki just laughed again, and kissed Tsukiyama’s much more firmly, until Tsukiyama felt little jolts of electricity all the way down his fingers and toes.

…

He and Kaneki were dating for about two weeks. Their dates mostly consisted of visiting various cafes or bookshops. He told Kaneki about his published poem on their fourth date, and much to Tsukiyama’s pleasure, Kaneki was interested in reading it.

Tsukiyama noticed Kaneki would sometimes have dark (darker) circles under his eyes and spend part of the time resting against Tsukiyama’s shoulder, though it seemed to be less for sleep and more for comfort than anything else. Tsukiyama did not mind. He rather enjoyed the contact himself, and he did like to run his hands through Kaneki’s soft hair, but Tsukiyama was worried about him. After some thought, Tsukiyama asked if Kaneki would be free for a few days and when Kaneki said he was… Tsukiyama asked if Kaneki would like to join him at his family’s beach house.

Tsukiyama was more than ecstatic when Kaneki agreed. It would be a nice getaway, and hopefully, would help Kaneki relax.

If Kaneki was surprised by the size of the beach house, he said nothing. As Tsukiyama took Kaneki’s bag from him to allow him to explore the house, he was faced with a little dilemma. Now, Tsukiyama was under no assumption they would be sharing a room, even though he packed a few… items in case there was anything of ‘that’ sort. But since he took Kaneki’s bag, where would he put it? Would Kaneki be uncomfortable if he put it along with Tsukiyama’s in his own bedroom, or would he be upset if he put it in a separate room entirely? Tsukiyama clicked his tongue, and after some thought, decided to leave their bags in the living room and find some way to ask later.

Deciding it would take time for Kaneki to explore the numerous rooms: four bedrooms each with their own bath, a kitchen and its attached dining room and living room, as well as a separate living room which was quiet and comfortable (and perfect for reading). There was also a deck out the back, facing the beach with a small, secluded onsen with trees covering one side and wooden panels on all others. Tsukiyama especially liked the gate leading to it, with its intricate designs carved into the dark wood.

It was all ready for them, and the fridge was stocked with food in case either of them were hungry, since he asked Matsumae to send someone to prepare the place a couple days earlier. He hummed as he checked the cupboards and fridge in the kitchen. There was everything he needed to cook if he wished too, and small containers of Kaneki’s most favourite coffee brands lined the shelves.

As he walked around the house to search for Kaneki, he found everything he requested to be stored. It was perfect. He found Kaneki out on the beach barefoot, wiggling his toes in the sand and gazing out towards the tide.

“Would you like to go swimming?” Tsukiyama spoke softly, as to not startle him.

“Maybe tomorrow. It feels a little chilly out. And the sun is setting.” He squinted at the sky. “We’re pretty far from Tokyo… how many stars can we see here?”

“A lot.” Tsukiyama stepped forward and took Kaneki’s hand. “Would you like to see them later tonight?”

“That would be really nice.” Kaneki sighed. “Should we unpack?”

“We could.” Tsukiyama felt his heart pound as he remembered the question he planned to ask.

Kaneki turned to face Tsukiyama and splayed a hand against his chest (over his heart) and gently brought his lips to Tsukiyama’s racing pulse. Tsukiyama swallowed thickly as he felt Kaneki’s lips move against his throat as he talked. “Where should I unpack?”

“Um –“ Tsukiyama restrained a shudder. “Wherever you want to.”

“Is that so?” Kaneki breathed. “Then does that mean I get to share your room?”

Tsukiyama could not hold back his shiver at that. “Yes, you may.” Tsukiyama murmured weakly and he felt Kaneki grin before he pulled back.

“But first, I would like to try out the onsen. I’ve never been in one.” His smile turned into something softer.

Tsukiyama kissed the corner of his mouth sweetly. “Let’s go get ready then. I’ll grab some towels.”

Tsukiyama could not help but feel a little nervous as he peeled off his cloths and wrapped a towel around his waist. Neither of them had seen the other naked, not even without a shirt on. And sure, things had gotten a little heated occasionally, but nothing beyond wandering hands and passionate kisses, which always left Tsukiyama’s neck covered in hickeys for a couple of minutes (though Kaneki’s only stayed for as long at Tsukiyama was sucking at his throat).

Taking a deep breath, Tsukiyama stepped out onto the deck, staring down at his feet. Which were pretty nice since he had the thought to get a pedicure at the spa a couple days earlier. And a manicure. And a massage.

As he swung open the elegant gate, he saw Kaneki was already there, sitting on the edge with his feet dangling into the water. Tsukiyama could not help but blush as he slowly walked forward, allowing his eyes to rake over Kaneki’s muscular back, admiring the way the muscles bundled and stretched. Until he realized they moved like that because Kaneki turned to look at him. Tsukiyama held back a squeak as Kaneki looked him over, but a little noise still escaped and Kaneki’s eyes shot up to his face.

“We could go inside, make some coffee and talk if you want.”

Tsukiyama shook his head, feeling comforted by Kaneki’s gentle voice and expression.

He had nothing to worry about.

Tsukiyama took the last few steps forward, and Kaneki’s hand when he outstretched it. He stepped into the onsen, pulling Kaneki with him. They sat beside each other in the warm water and Tsukiyama could feel his muscles relax almost instantly. He felt a little disappointed when Kaneki pulled his hand from his, but practically _melted_ when Kaneki switched to have it on his back, tracing small circles.

Silently, he enjoyed the warmth and the tender embrace Kaneki offered, shifting so he could turn his face against Kaneki’s chest. At that point, Kaneki wrapped both arms around him, holding him close and secure. He kept his head tucked down, Kaneki’s exhales tickling the top of his head, until a single finger slipped under his chin, delicately tilting it up. Kaneki’s lips molded to his, and he could not help but moan when Kaneki’s tongue traced the seam of his lips, asking for entrance, which Tsukiyama enthusiastically gave. Maybe a little too enthusiastically, since their teeth ended up clinking together and Kaneki had to pull back momentarily to laugh. Tsukiyama pouted, but Kaneki just cupped his face with his palms, guiding Tsukiyama into the kiss, and Tsukiyama immediately took to the hesitant, little movements of Kaneki’s tongue, which gradually grew deeper and more confident as the kiss went on and on. Not feeling like they were close enough, not feeling like there was enough contact between the two of them, Tsukiyama clambered up onto his knees, refusing to break the kiss as Kaneki caught Tsukiyama’s hips, helping guide him to sit on his lap. That time, Tsukiyama was not the only one to moan as he settled, feeling that he was also not the only one who grew hard. His fingers tangled in Kaneki’s hair and gave it a little tug when he carefully ground down. Kaneki’s breathing stuttered and he broke away from Tsukiyama’s mouth in favour of working to mark up his neck, teething and sucking in the places he learned would make Tsukiyama come undone the fastest.

As Tsukiyama ground down a couple more times, Kaneki pulled back, gasping for air. “ _Fuck_ , _Shuu_.” He brushed his lips just under Tsukiyama’s jaw and then he pulled back, staring in his eyes, pupils dilated and cheeks dusted beautifully with pink. “We should go to the bedroom.”

“ _Yes._ ” Tsukiyama shook as he moved off Kaneki and got out of the onsen, nearly slipping at the fault of his unsteady legs. After they were past the gate, Kaneki swept Tsukiyama up into his arms, making him squeak as he dropped a hand to the knot in his towel to keep it from unraveling. Kaneki carried him to his – _their_ – bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them, only to remember their bags were in the living room.

As Kaneki ran to get the ‘stuff’ (Tsukiyama assumed Kaneki brought some too then…), Tsukiyama moved up the bed until his head rest the pillows. He then quickly sat up and fluffed them, only to lay back down and roll his shoulders, adjusting his hair so that none of it was falling in his face. But… oh. That was not very sexy was it? Just lying there and staring up at the ceiling. Tsukiyama sat up, crossing his legs. _No._ He positioned one foot by the knee of his other leg. _No, again._ He would definitely be exposed to Kaneki when he came back, so he switched and bent the other leg, the towel around his waist then hiding his nakedness. Good. He twisted to push up on one elbow to face the door and wait for Kaneki, only to find out he was already standing there, leaning against the doorframe and watching him with an amused expression.

“Um.” Tsukiyama started and Kaneki stepped back into the room, closing the door again. Tsukiyama chose not to look at the bottle he held in his hand and focused on Kaneki’s face instead. He placed the bottle on the bed and Tsukiyama stood, catching Kaneki’s chin to nip at his bottom lip, eliciting a quiet groan. “How about you sit down?”

“Like this?” Kaneki sat on the edge of the bed and stared up at him inquisitively.

“Oui. Spread your legs a bit more for me.” As Kaneki did so, Tsukiyama knelt between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him softly, sucking at Kaneki’s bottom lip which he bit lightly earlier. As Kaneki got more absorbed in the kiss, holding Tsukiyama’s face in place as he devoured every noise Tsukiyama made, Tsukiyama let his hands trail down Kaneki’s arms to his chest and abdomen, tracing his fingers over the ridges of firm muscle. They seemed to dance at his touch, flexing and trembling as Tsukiyama trailed his hands lower. He broke away from Kaneki’s lips and paused momentarily to admire his legs before he tentatively twisted his fingers in Kaneki’s towel. After one more glance upwards, he undid it.

“Wow.” Kaneki’s cock stood tall and erect. While his length was average, his girth was… He really did not know what to say, and he did not want to _stare_ because he could practically feel Kaneki becoming more nervous with every passing second. “Sorry.” He said hurriedly. “It’s just… a lot to take in.” Then he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Kaneki gaped at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. “Oh my god, _Shuu_.” Still laughing, he dropped his head to Tsukiyama’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you.”

“Sometimes I can’t believe myself either.” He grumbled, feeling mortified. He could not believe he just said that. He could _not_ believe it.

Kaneki sighed and brushed their lips together. “You’re too adorable.” He tapped the tip of Tsukiyama’s nose.

Tsukiyama smiled shyly. Hesitantly, he watched Kaneki’s face as he reached down to lightly stroke his shaft. Kaneki breathed in sharply the moment he touched him and Tsukiyama took that as a good sign, wrapping his fingers around his width. Kaneki threw his head back as Tsukiyama ran his hand down to his balls, giving them a light squeeze. Licking his lips, he took a deep shuddering breath and carefully took the head of Kaneki’s cock in his mouth. Kaneki’s hands came to the back of his head, fingers twisting in his hair and pulling every time Tsukiyama sucked at his head. He gradually tried to take it deeper but still could not take the last couple of inches, though with the way Kaneki was moaning and twitching, it did not seem to matter. The only thing he really worried about, his mouth being as stuffed as it was, were his teeth.

“Shuu.” As Tsukiyama looked up, Kaneki removed one hand from his hair and dropped it to his mouth, running his thumb along Tsukiyama’s stretched lips and wiped away the excess saliva that ran down his chin. Kaneki’s eyes were hooded and he seeming to be enjoying himself, so Tsukiyama was surprised when he suddenly insistently pulled on Tsukiyama’s hair.

Tsukiyama instantly pulled back. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Kaneki assured. “I just don’t want this to end so soon.”

“Oh.” Tsukiyama whispered.

Kaneki grinned. “Now, I think it’s about time we uh – figured this out. Would you like to… uh.” Kaneki was incredibly endearing when he was flustered.

“Yes, Ken?” Tsukiyama stood, sitting down next to Kaneki. “Would I like to what?” Kaneki spent so much time teasing him, it was only fair to take the opportunity.

Kaneki huffed. “Would you like to top or bottom?”

“I want you inside me.” Tsukiyama said bluntly, not disappointed with the way Kaneki’s face heated.

Kaneki coughed. “Y-yeah. That sounds good. Really good.”

“Where do you want me to…?”

“First, let’s get rid of that towel.”

“Oui.” Despite the fluttering of his heart, he dropped it without much hesitance.

“Would lying on your back be comfortable?” Kaneki’s eyes seemed to devour him, and unlike before, Tsukiyama was not shy, but rather confident (proud?). He enjoyed the way Kaneki was looking at him, with affection and desperate want. When Tsukiyama silently laid down, he was expecting more consuming kisses and firm movements. Instead, Kaneki’s feather-light fingers brushed across his thighs, urging him to open his legs more. He complied quickly, rather proud of his flexibility. Kaneki made a surprised noise, slipped between his knees, and then Kaneki’s palms were gently rubbing up and down the outside of Tsukiyama’s thighs, urging him to close them around him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kaneki said, a smile teasing his lips. Kaneki inched closer, his knees supporting the backs of Tsukiyama’s raised thighs and held himself up with one arm. As he ground down, he dropped his head, flicking Tsukiyama’s nipple with his tongue.

“ _Merde._ ” Tsukiyama jerked at the motion, then raised his torso by pushing up his arms, making it easier for Kaneki to access his chest. Kaneki worried the bud with his teeth, then soothed it with gentle licks and sucks, while working the other nipple with his fingers, pinching and pulling until it too was swollen and erect. Once he was done with one, he switched to the other, giving it the same treatment, every once in a while breaking away to make other red marks on Tsukiyama’s chest.

Then a gentle hand was pushing him down and Kaneki broke away from his chest. Tsukiyama closed his eyes and rested his head back against the pillows, groaning softly as he heard the cap of the lube snap open.

“Are you ready?” Kaneki asked, and Tsukiyama could not nod his head fast enough.

He heard laughter, and then there was a cold finger carefully prodding at his hole. Tsukiyama trembled as it was slowly pushed inside. It felt strange, yet arousing at the same time. He had done it to himself a few times, and he never found the fingering part that pleasurable himself, but rather a means to get a toy inside without hurting himself. But when Kaneki did it, it was different. As Kaneki slid his second finger in, Tsukiyama felt it brush against his prostate, something he was never able to do himself with just his hands.

His hips canted upwards and Kaneki made a pleased noise as he pressed them back down. “Right there?”

“ _Hnn – Yes._ ” Tsukiyama wriggled his hips, desperate to feel that pleasure again, and Kaneki quickly gave it to him. Tsukiyama was unable to stop his little whines and gasps as Kaneki pinned his hips down, unrelentingly hitting that same spot over and over again. Tsukiyama hardly noticed the addition of a third finger, as far gone as he was. Tears were prickling his eyes and he was rather disappointed to feel Kaneki’s fingers pull out of him.

Lips were on his again, a tongue prodding and pressing against his until his tense hips relaxed back onto the soft mattress. Little shivers continued to run through him, anticipating what was going to come next.

“Are you okay? Stretched enough?” Kaneki asked against Tsukiyama’s lips.

“Yes,” Tsukiyama confirmed. “Please, please…” He repeated, he wanted to feel the stretch of being filled, feel Kaneki throbbing inside of him.

There was a brief pause as Tsukiyama waited (he distantly heard the cap of the lube open again). Then there was a hand parting his cheeks and a familiar pressure inside him as Kaneki slid the head of his cock inside. Tsukiyama gasped at the way it stretched him. Seeing Kaneki’s girth was one thing, but taking it in was another. Kaneki stayed still, allowing him to adjust to the width, while rubbing his stomach soothingly.

“Talk to me,” he asked. “Let me know how you’re doing.”

“Haah – Just give me a few more seconds.” It was uncomfortable, but not exactly painful, and after a few seconds, he nodded, feeling Kaneki push in until he was about halfway inside. “ _Fuck,_ you’re so thick,” he moaned.

“Would you say… it’s just a lot to take in?” Kaneki asked, fighting back a smile.

“ _Ken,”_ Tsukiyama tried for a glare, but that was rather hard to accomplish with Kaneki’s hot, throbbing cock halfway up his ass. Judging by Kaneki’s expression, it did not work so well.

“Okay, okay. I’ll tease you later,” Kaneki amended, slowly rubbing Tsukiyama’s waist.

“Good.” Tsukiyama adjusted his hips slightly. “I think I can take the rest, but go slow?”

“Of course.” Kaneki trailed his fingers down to Tsukiyama’s cock. “Would this help?” He gave Tsukiyama’s cock a firm stroke.

_“Y – Yes._ ” It was a struggle to keep his hips still as Kaneki worked on both his cock and his ass at the same time. The stimulation from Kaneki’s hand was enough to fog away any discomfort from him gradually burying himself deeper within Tsukiyama, and the way he twitched and tightened around the thick length inside of him felt like it should have caused pain, but it instead only added to the pleasure.

He wondered if he was a slight masochist. After all, he would not mind (would really like) if Kaneki were to spank him, but he was too shy to make such a request the first time they had sex.

It was not long before Kaneki’s hips pressed against Tsukiyama’s cheeks and he came to a stop, breathing heavily. “Tell me when I should start moving.”

“Now. Start moving _now_.” Tsukiyama pushed against him insistently, eyes fluttering at the way Kaneki’s cock moved inside of him. As Kaneki started a slow pace, Tsukiyama gripped at the sheets, voice wavering as he moaned and was slowly and thoroughly fucked.

“It feels so good to be inside you.” Kaneki’s cock rubbed in all the right places, pressing against his prostrate and stretching him even further open and filling him more than he had ever been before.

“ _More.”_ Tsukiyama managed to choke out, feeling overwhelmed, like he was drowning in his own pleasure. _“Faster._ ”

Kaneki complied and Tsukiyama could barely keep up with the pace, distantly hearing the slapping of skin against skin over his own noises. He felt something wet and hot spill inside him, but did not even realize what it was until Kaneki was pulling out of him.

He whimpered at the loss, his hands releasing the blankets to reach out towards Kaneki, because _no,_ he did not want it to be over. Hands caught his, twining their fingers together and giving a little squeeze as Kaneki kissed his forehead.

“Don’t worry.” Kaneki murmured. “I’ll make you feel good. Do you want to get onto your hands and knees for me?”

Tsukiyama did not even ask, he clambered up, ignoring how lethargic his limbs felt. Then he felt his cheeks being parted and a thumb ran across his hole, making him twitch and causing some of Kaneki’s cum to leak out and trickle down the inside of his thigh. He shuddered as he felt Kaneki’s tongue on his skin, catching the white bead before it could go down any further.

“Can I eat you out?” Kaneki cupped Tsukiyama’s ass cheeks, squeezing them. His hands trailed down his thighs, rubbing and pinching the soft and tender skin lightly.

“ _Please._ ” He begged, his voice sounding high pitched and needy. As Kaneki spread his soft cheeks, he desperately rocked his hips, and then groaned when Kaneki pressed his tongue to him, slowly and teasingly licking the rim of his hole. Tsukiyama whined and buried his face into a pillow, the overstimulation making him hyperaware of any movement Kaneki made with his fingers or his tongue. He felt Kaneki adjust his hands, using his thumbs to better spread Tsukiyama’s hole. Then, he pressed his tongue inside, and switched to holding him open with one hand, while reaching around with the other to give him the same dual stimulation as before, running his thumb over the pink head of Tsukiyama’s cock. The sensation knocked the breath out of him and he opened his mouth in a wordless cry as Kaneki flicked his tongue inside of him, licking up any cum that came out of his hole.

“ _Ken. I’m close_.” Kaneki just hummed, increasing the speed he pumped Tsukiyama’s cock, and pressed his tongue further into Tsukiyama with stronger strokes. It was not until he pulled back slightly, nipping lightly at the skin beside Tsukiyama’s hole, then plunging his tongue back inside of him, that he came hard. He spilt over Kaneki’s hand. Kaneki kept licking and sucking, and pumping his hand until Tsukiyama came down from his high, panting and twitching.

He gently helped Tsukiyama roll onto his back, taking time to brush the hair out of Tsukiyama’s face and wipe the drool off his chin. Tsukiyama was far too blissed out to feel embarrassed. Kaneki brushed the backs of his fingers against his cheek. “How are you doing?”

“Good.” He mumbled, coming back to his senses. He blinked up at Kaneki, but then made a face. “I think there’s cum sticking my back to the blankets right now.”

Kaneki snorted and Tsukiyama sat up, bring a hand to his forehead when the room around him spun. He wiggled his legs slowly, realizing they felt a little like noodles. He also realized he was beginning to feel a little sore, but that was to be expected.

“We should go take a bath,” Kaneki yawned, and Tsukiyama nodded in agreeance.

With Kaneki’s help, Tsukiyama stood, feeling a little unsteady, but eventually his feet felt solid underneath him and his legs stopped feeling like noodles. Kaneki’s arm was still around his waist for support, and they walked to the bathroom together. Kaneki’s head rested against his shoulder as they walked. Once they were in the bathroom, Tsukiyama leaned against the sink as Kaneki filled the bathtub, all while listening to Tsukiyama tell him which products to add to the water to make it foam and smell like lavender. Kaneki set towels out for when they were done and then tested the water. Tsukiyama thought he was fine, but let Kaneki (who was always so concerned) loosely hold his arms out to catch him in case he slipped and fell. When Tsukiyama settled into the water, he sighed happily, then shifted forward so Kaneki would have room to get in behind him.

“This is nice.” Tsukiyama hummed, resting his head against Kaneki’s chest, closing his eyes when Kaneki placed his hands on his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. He rolled so he was on his side, exposing the rest of his back and turned his head so he could dust little kisses across Kaneki’s chest. One arm wrapped around him while the other traced patterns on Tsukiyama’s back, following the shapes of the muscles and pressing in and massaging wherever one was tight. Tsukiyama felt himself relaxing more and more, and was rather close to sleep.

So, he grumbled a bit when Kaneki shifted, picking a bottle of shampoo off the shelf. He only got a laugh in response, and then delicate fingers massaging his scalp and lathering the shampoo in his hair. Rousing a bit more, he sat up when Kaneki tried to rinse his hair out (without much success), and Tsukiyama ended up having to do it himself. And he could not exactly shampoo his hair without conditioning it as well, so with some displeasure, he sat while Kaneki worked that through his hair too. Though, considering Kaneki gave him a quick, apologetic kiss beforehand, he could forgive him. It took much less time for Kaneki to wash his own hair, and once he was done they sat peacefully for a few more minutes.

When the water cooled they finally decided to drain it, and wrapped up in fluffy white towels and some bathrobes they found hanging behind the door. Considering the thoughtfulness (and the insight) of having two ready, Tsukiyama guessed it was Matsumae herself who stocked the beach house. He was rather grateful, though apprehensive of the questions she would ask when he returned.

Remembering the offer Tsukiyama made earlier, he dragged Kaneki off to another bed.

Bundled up in fresh blankets from another room (and a fresh mattress they dragged onto the deck from the same room). He could hear the constant sound of waves hitting the shore on the beach. A light wind swayed the trees, but it was not enough to give them a chill through the thick blankets. He and Kaneki laid beside each other, legs tangled together comfortably. Tsukiyama had his face turned in towards Kaneki’s chest and Kaneki was staring up at the sky in wonder.

“That’s amazing.” He said quietly, as if he was worried he would disturb the calm. “There’s so many.”

“It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s waist. “But you’re more beautiful.”

Kaneki groaned. “That has to be the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.” He looked down at Tsukiyama with a smile, as if he was challenging him.

“I’m sure I’ll top it soon.” Tsukiyama flipped onto his back with a grin, joining Kaneki in his stargazing.


End file.
